Between
by Emily92
Summary: Minerva worries about the fate of her relationship with Albus. After a tumultuous yesterday, will they have a tomorrow? FULL TITLE: Between the End of Yesterday and the Brink of Tomorrow.


**Author's Notes: **This is another fic written for the 10_quotes community at LiveJournal. Each fic that I'm writing for that project functions as a standalone story; this is not related to "The Man Behind the Curtain."

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. Seriously, I need to come up with a wittier disclaimer.

* * *

**Between the End of Yesterday and the Brink of Tomorrow**

"We're always quickest to doubt people who have a reputation for being honest."

- _Psycho_

Minerva sat alone in her office, feeling miserable. She wished he hadn't done that. She wished she hadn't responded in the way that she had. They had been okay - good, even - until yesterday's events. Now everything was nothing more than an enormous mess, thanks to yesterday.

Yesterday. She cursed it for turning out the way that it did. Everything with him surely was over as a result of yesterday.

There was a knock on the door. She wondered if it was him. What would she say? What was there to even be said? In all likelihood, he wanted nothing to do with her anymore after the way she had acted twenty-four hours ago.

"Come in," Minerva replied. The door opened and Poppy Pomfrey entered.

"I missed you at dinner," the mediwitch said as she sat down, "It's hardly healthy to skip meals like that, Minerva."

"I wasn't hungry."

"You'll eat with us tonight?"

"Perhaps."

"Minerva, are you alright?"

"I am perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Minerva demanded.

"You just seemed a bit upset, is all."

"I'm not upset."

Poppy gave her friend a knowing glance.

Minerva sighed, "I've ruined things with Albus."

"Oh, I don't think you could _ruin_ things with him. Perhaps your relationship is going through a rough patch, but you'll be alright eventually."

"No, Poppy, you don't know what happened."

"Do tell."

"Yesterday…he proposed."

"What? Min, I'm confused. You say things with him are ruined, but he proposed. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you. Isn't that rather contradictory?"

"I have not yet told you how I reacted to the proposal. I refused and left before he could say anything more."

"Oh, Minerva…"

"Why did he find it necessary to buy that damned ring and attempt to give it to me? We were happy as we were, Poppy. I don't need to be married. We had something wonderful and between the combination of his blasted need for sweet, romantic gestures and the way I reacted, it's gone."

"Why are you so opposed to marrying him?"

"Our relationship was good the way it was - if we take the next step, there's no guarantee that it will remain that way. Besides, I was worried that…"

"What?"

"Poppy," she said dryly, "He couldn't love me. Who could?"

"Minerva, you're being ridiculous."

Minerva continued as if she had not been interrupted, "I'm heartless, emotionally stunted. What sane person would willing spend the rest of his life with me?"

Poppy smiled despite the present situation, "Perhaps the term 'sane' is not one that should be used to describe Albus Dumbledore. Minerva, has he not _said_ that he loves you?"

"That's beside the point. Words can be plied and twisted into -"

"Does he not have a reputation for always being truthful?"

"Yes, but -"

"Do you love him?"

"You know full well I do."

"Then go to him. Talk to him and try to work things out. We're always quickest to doubt people who have a reputation for being honest."

Minerva thought for a moment: perhaps her friend was right. Maybe the scraps of their relationship could be salvaged and put back together. She decided to take Poppy's advice and talk to Albus.

* * *

She knocked on the door to his office later that afternoon.

"Minerva," he said upon opening the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Albus, I'm sorry for running off the way that I did."

"Why, Minerva?" he asked sadly, "I thought you were as happy with me as I was with you."

"You were right. When we're together - it's the happiest I've ever been. But that's just it, Albus."

"Help me to understand," he replied earnestly.

"I know that I'm happy with you now, and I have no qualms about spending the rest of my life with you. But marriage - it's a big step. I - I just know that we're both happy now, and I don't want to ever lose that. I don't want to even _risk _losing that."

"You'll always have my heart, whether you're my wife or not."

She smiled, "I'm sorry for making such a fuss. And Albus, maybe someday. But not now."

He kissed her forehead, "Think no more of yesterday. We have tomorrow ahead of us, married in the traditional sense or not."


End file.
